Escogida, aún si no lo crees
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: El rey desea que su amado y único hijo se quede más tiempo en el Bosque Negro, pero no hay mucho que lo ate allí, tal vez un hermano menor, entonces deberá escoger esposa, pero una nueva mujer no es sólo para hacer compañía, pues el bien para el hijo también lo debe ser para el padre (Fem Bilbo)
1. Chapter 1

_**Escogida, aún si no lo crees**_

 **Cap.1 Una fiesta**

-Gracias querida Bilba por acompañarme, créeme que no nos tardaremos demasiado.

-No importa, tomar un camino extra no hay problema. Además, en esta parte del bosque no hay de que preocuparse con los guardias cuidando.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, que lindo vestido usas, ¿Segura que no es de fiesta?

-¡Para nada! Era vestido de diario de mi abuela, como era muy "Femenina" siempre quiso verse linda, mi madre me lo regaló porque dijo que era de mi talla, además es bueno para esta clase de paseos, sólo es la pinta de que sea de fiesta.

-¡Oh, como era coqueta la señora Bella!

Llegaría el año nuevo para el pueblo de Durín y la valiente integrante de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble: Bilba Bolsón asistiría por invitación no sólo del rey en si, ni de su familia, sino de todo el pueblo de Erebor. Dos años después de la caída de Smaug y de levantar el reino con mucho esfuerzo, Bilba había permanecido en su hogar hasta la fecha, en su habitual vida en la Comarca aunque era un poco difícil después de haber experimentado tantas situaciones junto al grupo de enanos. Pasados dos años la compañía deseó ver a su fiel amiga y la mejor manera era con una celebración, el día de Durín al que ella asistirá con gusto. Ésta se llevaría a cabo con buen ánimo por todos los enanos que viven nuevamente en su tierra de origen luego del forzoso exilio.

Gandalf también fue invitado así que acompañaba otra vez a la hobbit en el viaje, por suerte todo el camino había sido tranquilo y no tendrían contratiempos peligrosos para no llegar, sin embargo, el mago tenía un asunto que hacer en el reino del Bosque Negro y Bilba, no iba a negarse a acompañarle en esta pequeña parada.

Sinceramente deseaba ya llegar a Erebor para descansar, pues por esta parada llegarían a la media noche con los demás, pero como es una hobbit honorable no va a hacerle el feo a su amigo enano. Fue un viaje largo y los dos se alegraron al divisar la montaña, esperar un poco antes de llegar no afectará.

En esta temporada, aunque el otoño está por acabar y el invierno hará prontamente su entrada, tanto en el reino del Bosque negro como en el reino de Erebor, hay humor para festividades ahora que la presencia de los orcos ha disminuido considerablemente; no obstante, las celebraciones en cada reino son sumamente distintas…

…

-¿Está todo en orden?

-Si mi señora, las habitaciones para las visitas están preparadas como nos lo pidió.

-Me complace oírlo, puedes irte a descansar -Dijo la princesa de Erebor con complacencia, la enena a su servicio hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación -, ya sólo falta que lleguen, me dará tanto gusto conocer a la famosa hobbit.

-Te agradará madre.

-No lo dudo hijo, tú y los demás dicen cosas sorprendentes, que una hobbit ajena a nuestra raza se aventurara con una compañía de enanos rumbo a un castillo tomado por un dragón despiadado, eso no se ve todos los días.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron Fili y Balin, el segundo trayendo unos papales que deja en la mesa delante de Dís.

-Los preparativos para la fiesta van sin problemas, será otra gran celebración.

-Gracias Balin.

-¿Aún no llegan ellos? – Preguntó Fili acercándose a la ventana donde se podía divisar la entrada al reino.

-No, pero ya no han de demorar, es un viaje largo.

-Tienes razón.

-Balin, dime si hubo contratiempos con el encargo del rey Thranduil.

-Oh ninguno, los adornos de los candelabros y de las mesas fueron entregados esta mañana, se veían complacidos con el resultado, hablo de la capitana.

Tranquilizó a Dis escuchar eso… como también, por ser fémina y madre cuenta con una vista aguda, notando como su hijo menor sonreía con el comentario de aquella elfa Silvana, con hermoso cabello cual fuego.

-No somos los únicos con fiesta, el reino del Bosque Negro también está ocupado con su celebración, pero ¿Qué festejan? No creo que el año nuevo como nosotros.

-Ay no Fili, nada de eso -Dijo Dis tomando uno de los tantos papales que tenía al frente -según el escrito que le llegó a Thorin, es una fiesta de selección.

-¿"Selección"? -Dijeron en unísono los hermanos príncipes.

-¿De qué?

-Para esposa.

-¿"Esposa"?

-¿Para el príncipe? ¿O para el rey?

-Para el rey -Dijo la nieta menor de Thror con mucha tranquilidad, no dando mucha importancia a la celebración de los elfos, mientras que sus hijos tenían los ojos y boca bien abiertos, Balin divertido por sus reacciones.

…

Miró por el rincón, podía verse el salón iluminado y todo delicada y finamente decorado para la ocasión, la música bellamente amenizando con parejas en el centro bailando, jóvenes apuestos y las damas… ni que decir, venían con mucha elegancia, hermosura y deslumbrante encanto para esta fiesta; para tener oportunidad de que alguna de las hermosas damas elfas que están presentes, se convierta en la nueva reina del Bosque Negro. Enfocó la visa al fondo, ahí estaba su padre sentado en su trono con una pequeña mesa cercana a él con una botella de vino, una copa a la mitad servida y algunos bocadillos, con sus orbes de tono al hielo puetos en el centro de la celebración.

Legolas suspiró, no imaginaba que vinieran tantas señoritas, una mano lo sacó de su pensamiento, eran Tauriel y su tío Adanëaro.

-Pensé que compartirías un poco con los invitados.

-No tengo mucho que hacer, además este tipo de fiestas no me llaman demasiado.

-Legolas yo te pregunté si esto te molestaba por tu madre.

-Claro que no tío, no es lo que te imaginas -Dijo el príncipe elfo queriendo mostrarse de acuerdo con lo que dijo, mirando al mayor a los ojos -, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi madre así que no duele tanto su recuerdo, además no debo ser egoísta pensando que mi padre no pueda tener una nueva esposa, no cuando tuvo el tacto de preguntármelo.

-Mi sobrino preferido está madurando, ¿No lo crees, capitana? -Dijo guiñándole un ojo, la chica elfa no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, mientras Legolas lo miraba con algo de rubor.

-Hace mucho que crecí, y soy tu único sobrino.

-Por eso eres el favorito – Habló presionando con afecto su hombro.

-¿Pensaste que no vendrían tantos presentes? -Habló Tauriel echando un vistazo como él, fijándose en las elegantes señoritas que lucían cuales princesas y más lindas aún al bailar.

-No lo sé, el carácter de mi padre no ayuda mucho aunque el puesto de reina suena tentador para toda joven casadera -Mirando de nuevo hacia la multitud en el salón.

-Pues ya veremos a quien de estas bellas jóvenes escoge mi "Afable" hermano, sólo espero que no sea una que tenga el carácter tan agrío o entonces no me aparezco por aquí hasta el próximo milenio – Dijo el mayor fingiendo aspecto de espanto, haciendo reír a los jóvenes.

Así es, en el reino del Bosque Negro se lleva a cabo la fiesta para que el rey Thranduil escoja una nueva esposa, algo que para quienes lo conocen, hacer algo así es ilógico por el amor que le tuvo, o tiene aún por su esposa fallecida.

Pero tiene un hermano menor que es más realista.

 **Flash Back**

Thranduil observaba a Legolas y Tauriel compitiendo en un pequeño concurso de arquería, solamente ellos dos, veía a su hijo relajado con aquella chica, contento, hasta riéndose, hace tantísimos años que no lo ve reír así; al menos no en su presencia, delante de él se mantiene serio, respetuoso, lo cuestiona si es necesario pero no se ve igual a cuando niño. Cuando corría a él y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas de bebé, le decía que lo quería con todo lo que sus pulmones y voz le daban abasto. Tantos siglos de aquello que parece fue un buen sueño, nada más.

- _Erré, pero quiero reponerlo, ¿Qué debo hacer para que mi hijo se acerque a mí?_

-Madre siempre dijo que debías relajarte, o si no darte un chapuzón en el río, dime hermano ¿Otra vez piensas en Legolas?

El rey elfo se alejó de la ventana regresando a su mesa donde había papeles con asuntos a tratar, sin embargo, los ignoró por completo, colocando sus codos en el escritorio y descansando la cabeza en sus manos, con aspecto cansado, Adanëaro se acercó luego de servir vino en una copa, la puso a un lado de su hermano pero también a ésta ignoró.

Con él si podía mostrar lo cansado que estaba en varias ocasiones, sea de vivir tanto, sea de los problemas con las arañas, sea de situaciones internas, delante de su hermano puede sacar esa faceta que se niega con fervor a no mostrar a los súbditos, menos a su hijo.

Adanëaro era el hermano menor de Thranduil, su piel era ligeramente un poco más tocada por el sol pero sus cabellos eran igualmente claros como el mayor, ha permanecido al lado de su hermano tan cerca cómo puede porque ese fue el deseo de su madre antes de morir. Su especialidad de combate era cuerpo a cuerpo, algo no muy común entre los elfos, de ahí que sea más fornido que su hermano, otra cosa en que era distinto a Thranduil es en el carácter; pues si el mayor era serio, frio y reservado, el otro era más abierto y no tenía tapujos en decir verdades, especialmente a su hermano mayor.

Dio un apretón en el hombro del rey y ya que no cedió a su copa, él la bebió sin problemas, Thranduil podía sentir como sus problemas en realidad no afectaban al menor, seguramente su ligereza es porque nunca tuvo hijos, aunque siempre vio en Legolas a uno.

-Pienso que lo haces bien, fue una fortuna del cielo que tu hijo decidiera al final no partir al norte, no lo habríamos visto en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-Ya que estará aquí otro rato, aprovecha la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, tal como le dijiste a Escudo de Roble, cien años en un parpadeo en la vida de un elfo.

-… Lo dudo -Habló después de una breve pausa.

-Ah… admites que nos parecemos a los enanos y humamos después de todo, ¿Ves como si tenemos en común con ellos? -Dijo el menor de los hermanos con una sonrisa irónica.

Dejó a su hermano mientras se paseaba por el estudio bebiendo de la copa, Thranduil masajeó sus parpados antes de recargarse en la silla.

-No sé que más debería hacer, él no se comporta conmigo igual que contigo.

-Porque yo no tuve que mostrar pose de rey fuerte e inmune a las calamidades, te dije que te midieras en eso, pero no me haces caso, por ser el mayor crees que lo sabes todo, que mal por ti hermanito -Dijo irónico, ese tono molestaba al rey… pero estaba tan acostumbrado como al respirar.

Oyó que Legolas reía por haber ganado el concurso de arquería y Tauriel riendo igualmente, se oían divertidos y la risa del príncipe lastimaba al padre cual si hubiese ido golpeado por el mango de una espada. Legolas no reiría si estuviera en presencia suya, se reservaría, pero si es con Tauriel, Adanëaro o quien sea… el sonreirá.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué debería…?

-Un hermano -Soltó con ligereza el elfo, acabándose su trago de un vuelo, el rey quedó confuso.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Desde niño él tenía deseos de un hermano, ya adulto pienso que la presencia de un hermano menor, de un bebé alimentaría en Legolas las ganas de permanecer más tiempo en su hogar, porque tendría a alguien a quien enseñar, así como tú me enseñaste a mí, claro que no te igualé el carácter o nos estaríamos matando; pero no será así con él, le nacería una responsabilidad para permanecer en el reino por amor a cuidar a alguien que lo necesita.

-¿Estás diciendo que él siempre quiso un hermano?, ¿Qué hay de su madre?

-Ambos sabemos que mi hermana murió cuando él todavía no podía ni hablar, no tiene en realidad recuerdos de ella, Legolas entendía tu pena y tu decisión de no casarte otra vez, sin embargo, la ilusión de un hermano menor le haría sentir que somos de nuevo una familia -Las cejas del rey se curvaron por lo último dicho.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo.

-No lo hiciste ver así cuando ella murió y tú te volviste duro para no recaer en la desesperación, pudiste refugiarte en Legolas o en mí, pero no lo hiciste, como sea eso ya es pasado y ésta es una sugerencia, si tienes algo mejor, te escucho.

Thranduil quedó muy pensativo por un rato, en todo momento con la vista a la ventana oyendo a su hijo y la chica reír, conversar, abriéndose de una manera que con él no ha sucedido; el rey elfo pasa la mirada a su hermano que se sirve otro trago.

-¿Realmente le haría bien?

-No hablo sólo del bien de Legolas, también por ti hermano -Thranduil fijó su mirada aún más contrariado por sus palabras -Mi hermana no volverá, la dama de Lothlorien lo vio en su visión, su alma descansará para siempre en las estancias de Mandos ahora y después de que el mundo cesé, tu matrimonio acabó y tú puedes volver a tener una nueva esposa.

-Eso no es posible – Andarëano rió sin timidez delante del mayor.

-¿Si? ¿Crees que tú padre lo pensó con mi madre?

La mirada azul como el hielo esquivó a la mirada azul como el mar por una franquicia de segundos.

-Somos de diferentes madres, pero del mismo padre, no lo olvides, el rey Oropher no tuvo dudas al conocer a mi madre de que ella sería quien diera luz en su vida, dime si él tuvo la misma negativa que tú, que tengo entendido tú jamás te negaste al matrimonio, entonces ¿Porqué ahora te lo niegas?

-No es cualquier cosa unir nuestra vida a otro ser, somos inmortales y no podemos tomar el matrimonio a la ligera.

-Por eso tú no escogerías a una mujer por el simple deseo de tener un hijo que sea el hermano de Legolas y éste quedarse en el reino por él, porque quien fuese tu nueva esposa también debería ser sino una madre, una amiga para Legolas, alguien a quien admire y respete; por eso digo que es por el bien de él y el tuyo.

Thranduil no soportando esta discusión abandonó el salón con el semblante de molestia que elfo que se topara con él, hacía reverencia y se alejaba tanto como pudiera, lo que más le hacía recalcar esa mirada de fastidio…

Es que tenía razón.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Era su tercera copa de vino, una buena elección aunque esto desde luego que no le provocaría embriaguez, esta noche no es momento de ponerse en ese estado aunque él jamás fue adepto, debe estar lúcido para escoger a la nueva reina del Bosque Negro; sin embargo así no haya tomado gota alguna de vino; ninguna de las hermosísimas y deleitables elfas a la vista, complacía su sentir; el rey se estaba guiando por algo más que la mirada, algo más que las despampanante belleza que aquellas elfas ofrecían. Otro en su lugar habría optado por la primera que entró o incluso sufrir de dolor de cabeza por no saber a cuál escoger, o incluso optar por el concubinato; Thranduil Rey de los elfos, ¡Jamás!

Las damas se habían acercado a él para saludarle con una reverencia como dicta la norma, un momento donde era más certero a que el rey se fijara en ellas, pero a ninguna dio mucha atención, ni en ese momento ni cuando con elegancia y gracia bailaban para deleitarlo; Thranduil sencillamente no sentía algo más que aburrimiento, si , estaba comenzando a aburrirse y creer que no valió la pena nada de esto, que debe buscar otra manera para acercarse a Legolas; claramente, el bien que debía ser para los dos, sólo debe ser para su hijo, él ya es mayor y no hay más remedio en un corazón lastimado de tantos y tantos siglos.

- _Es inútil._

Se levantó con gracia de su trono, ocultado la pesadez del momento que estaba pasando, ahí no había nada para él, nada que valiera la pena.

…

-Está bien pero sólo porque insististe, pero no voy vestido para la ocasión, tengo el traje de guarida.

-Eres el príncipe se te disculpa, al menos por cortesía, es tu padre quien debe elegir.

-Pues dudo que suceda, hasta hora ya debió escoger al menos una.

-Vaya, sonaste como si fuesen ganado a seleccionar –Arqueando la ceja.

-… Lo siento -Dijo apenado.

…

Elros atendió al mago y a la hobbit en la entrada, pasando a un lugar más privado para no inmiscuir en la fiesta, Gandalf debía pasar al reino porque Andarëano le había prometido que podía tomar frutos de los árboles que sólo la familia de Oropher podía hacer emerger con encantamientos especiales que sólo ellos sabían, los necesitaba para un truco mágico que quería realizar en la celebración de Durin, esos árboles estaban en la parte privada de un jardín donde sólo el rey y su familia podían entrar. Por la ayuda que dieron en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, Gandalf se ganó ese permiso, así como la hobbit por haberle dado del al rey aquel collar que perteneció a la amada reina, fue parte del pago que Thorin le había dado por su valor y esfuerzo, pero para ella no tenía más valor de lo que para el rey elfo significaba.

-Le agradezco.

-Los escoltaré al jardín, dijo el señor Andarëano que tomara los que deseara.

-Prometo que no serán demasiados, sólo los necesarios.

-También dijo que la señorita Bolsón podía tomar las flores que fuesen de su gusto.

-Muchísimas gracias -Dijo la hobbit Bolsón encantada con la noticia.

Elros los escoltó mientras se oía por el pasillo la música de la festividad, al llegar ante una gran puerta de cedro con decorado de un gran árbol y las hojas de este decoradas con esmeraldas dándole forma, el elfo abrió la puerta hallándose del otro lado un jardín con árbol grandes y frondosos que con la luz de la luna hacían brillar sus ojos, flores de muchos colores y olores hermosos, Bilba quedó tan encantada que no supo cuando Elros se retiró y cerró la puerta.

Gandalf la sacó de su estado dándole una leve palmada en la espalda.

-Anda ve todo lo que quieras, una oportunidad así es única.

-Vaya que si, este lugar es hermoso.

-Para alguien que ama la naturaleza como una hobbit esto es el paraíso, buscaré esos frutos, tú querida Bilba da tu paseo y toma las flores que gustes.

-Las quisiera todas, ¡Todo el jardín! -Habló emocionada alejándose del mago para recorrer con ansias el lugar, Gandalf rió por su emoción.

 **Continuara…**


	2. ¿Un malentendido?

**Cap. 2 ¿Un malentendido?**

Una sonrisa de lado se pintó en su rostro al ver como Legolas, nuevamente acaparaba la atención de las señoritas, ¿Cómo no, si tenía muchos atributos además de su posición? Sin embargo, debía ser otro el que se viera con más de una compañía femenina, pero a esta edad no le sorprende ver el trono vació y una copa vacía junto a una botella que está a la mitad de su capacidad. Rio por dentro mientras por fuera sólo dedicaba esa sonrisa de lado, algo le decía que esta idea no funcionaría, pero le daba crédito a su hermano por al menos intentarlo.

- _Ya habrá otras maneras de acercarte a tu hijo, por lo menos este palacio se volvió a llenar de vida con la fiesta._

Un elfo de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros se acercó a su lado con discreción.

-¿Dónde está?

-En cualquier lado menos aquí, le aplaudo que lo haya intentado, pero lo conozco y sé que no vio nada interesante entre esta multitud.

-¿Y porqué animaste a esto?

-Me dividía, una parte me decía que sucedería, pero otra me decía lo contrario, al parecer una fue sólo espejismo, mira que vino hasta la sobrina querida de Círdan desde tan lejos, fue la primera en saludar al rey y a la primera que mi hermano rechazó, se fue la posibilidad de unir dos pueblos grandes –El elfo a su lado rió por lo bajo evitando que le ganara la gran risa.

-¿Ventajas?

-Un poco, lo importante era el bien de mi familia, ya veo porque mi madre me pidió permanecer con él -Habló dejando su lugar para ir a donde los invitados por un rato, caminó por alrededor hasta que hizo señal a Tauriel para acercarse, la chica obedeció -Dile a mi hermano que venga al término de la fiesta, mera formalidad.

-Como diga.

…

Aún por el pasillo se oía el murmullo de la fiesta y de las risas en ella, al cerrar la puerta estos aún permanecían, fue agradable ver una celebración en su reino, pero no pudo disfrutarla cuando tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza y cuando en medio de tanto personaje importante, no hubiera alguien que valiese la pena; era lo que siempre vio en su vida, no hubo nada nuevo. A solas pudo relajarse un poco, él realmente iba a hacer un esfuerzo por tener una nueva esposa, rehacer su vida y que su familia creciera, no obstante, esta noche se le demostró que no hay tal cosa para su persona. Abrió el balcón para dejar que la brisa del otoño que está por marchase, entrase a la habitación removiendo sus largos cabellos, hinchando sus pulmones, relajando su pensamiento y cuerpo; esta imagen era más reconfortante que la de aquellas bellas elfas, no negaba la hermosura de cada una; cualquiera se habría visto preciosa como reina, tratada como tal; más no iba a ser amada por él.

- _No tuve tu suerte, padre._

Él en sus pensamientos observando el cielo estrellado engalanado por la luna llena, mientras un mago seleccionando cuidadosamente los frutos para su labor, tan concentrado que su entrecejo está muy en curva; entre tanto una hobbit de Bolsón Cerrado más que encantada por el jardín, no sabía ni cual flor tomar, las quería todas o el mismo jardín como le dijo a Gandalf; la naturaleza y sus frutos son muy amados por los hobbits, así que este jardín es el paraíso. El cansancio que tenía por el camino se le quitó en ese lugar, no traía en que guardar las flores que tomó con difícil decisión por ser todas hermosas, pero no le importaría abusar de la generosidad dada para pedir una canasta o algo por el estilo.

-Cuán feliz habría sido mi madre de ver algo así.

Llevaba flores de varios colores, pero le llamó la atención un brillo resplandeciente de más al fondo, Bilba se acercó a donde lo veía, al llegar vio lo que asemejó a fragmentos de la luna, flores tan blancas como la nieve y la luna, con corolas grandes como las rosas cuando han abierto completamente, la hobbit no lo pensó dos veces y quiso llevarse sólo una, porque llevarse dos sería un abuso, así lo consideró.

…

-Pudiste haber encontrado una buena joven para esposa.

-Desde luego que no, quien debía escoger era mi padre, pero ya no está, la fiesta no resultó entonces.

-Nos entretuvimos un poco, anda, sigue compartiendo con los invitados, si no va haber elegida debemos terminar la celebración, iré por mi hermano, de seguro no atendió a la capitana.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando aquel elfo de cabellos y ojos negros se acercó para decirle que el mago y la hobbit habían llegado hace rato, Adarëano estuvo complacido, cambiando su destino hacia el jardín para saludar al viejo mago y a su acompañante.

…

Thranduil ni atendía al tiempo para que la fiesta terminase, estaba decepcionado, aunque una parte suya lo tranquilizaba, al parecer nadie era digna de ocupar el lugar su esposa en el reino y en su corazón. Su mano se acercó a la puerta del balcón para cerrar y dirigirse al salón nuevamente para despedir a los invitados, cuando, apenas sus dedos tocaron el marco oyó pasos y una voz alrededor, mejor dicho en el jardín donde nadie que no sea su sangre debe pisar, inclinó la cabeza intrigado por el sonido, encontrando en medio del prado de las flores "Luz de luna" que él y su padre sembraron, a una inusual criatura; era la hobbit amiga de los enanos.

Podía ser sorprendente verla precisamente en ese lugar donde nadie debe estar, pero entonces se fijó en sus vestimentas, no eran de elficas claramente, eran de su raza pero el diseño era el adecuado para una fiesta. Fue entonces que abrió sus ojos y su boca se abrió más, ¿Acaso esa pequeña hobbit vino…?

Tauriel se acercaba a la habitación del rey, pensó que estaría en otros lugares que frecuenta para tener serenidad pero era su habitación la más lógica en este caso, esperó no encontrarlo de mal humor, a la llegada a su destino la puerta de la habitación se abrió saliendo el rey.

-Majestad su hermano solicitó… -Ni buen pudo decir más, el otro se alejó a paso presuroso, tal vez ni la oyó, tal vez ni siquiera la vio; dejando a una confundida capitana -¿Alteza? -El rey ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Su paso veloz lo llevó a otra entrada hacia el jardín privado, le era más como atajo para no tener que volver con los invitados y sobre todo por las damas. Cruzó la puerta dirigiéndose a donde había visto a la hobbit, por un segundo creyó imaginar la visión debido a como se sentía pero no fue así, ocultándose divisó que si se trataba de la hobbit Bilba Bolsón, a quien vio por última vez cuando la escoltó junto a Gandafl a la salida del Bosque Negro para su seguridad; en aquel entonces le entregaba el collar que perteneció a su mujer. Y ahora la vuelve a ver en ese jardín suyo en medio del sembradío de las flores que él bautizó como "Luz de luna", luciendo, para sorpresa de su pensamiento; hermosa, adorable, irradiando una ternura que en él no había causado nada hasta ahora.

En las jóvenes elfas vio cosas deslumbrantes aparte de su belleza física que es de envidia, pero no algo más allá, y en esa pequeña hobbit que se deshizo con facilidad de un collar que le pudo haber dado de comer y muchos lujos el resto de su vida, vio algo que hizo latirle el corazón, ¿Qué era?...

Los años le pasan como días a un elfo como él, una vez se sintió así y tal vez porque era más joven se dejó llevar por el sentimiento y la emoción, hoy es distinto; su corazón y alma están en una coraza más bien fría por el pasar de las eras; a esa hobbit ya la había visto y no le sucedía lo que esa noche le estaba ocurriendo, ¿O sí? Admite que hace dos años su afán de recuperar las joyas de su pueblo era una obsesión, llevando a un ejército si Thorin no accedía a dárselas, la hobbit llegó a hacer un trato y su valor y lealtad le fueron asombrosos; quizás notó "Algo" pero la preocupación de las joyas y la presión de haber una guerra con los enanos no dejaban observar; sin embargo, a la salida del Bosque Negro cuando se disponía a la despedida, Bilba sacó de su bolsillo el collar entregándoselo con sumo respeto, un respeto que tiene de su pueblo pero más bien porque le temen a su temple, más esa pequeña hobbit le miraba con el respeto que merece un rey de tantos años como él. El viento de esta noche le ayuda a refrescar la memoria de ese momento crucial, Bilba no solamente lo miró como a un rey antiguo y sabio, también lo miró como a un padre. ¡Eso era! Su pueblo lo sabe el padre del príncipe Legolas, pero la hobbit de la compañía de Escudo de Roble, lo vio como sencillamente el padre de Legolas, de un hijo, no de un príncipe heredero.

Bilba trataba de acomodar el ramo de flores que llevaba dejando en medio la flor blanca como la luna, cuando quedó arreglado sintió a alguien llegar, volteó encontrando al rey Thranduil salir de entre la sombra que propiciaban los árboles; su llegada, aunque calmada la tomó por sorpresa suspirando entrecortadamente, tranquilizándose a los pocos segundos recuperando la cordura por la figura que tenía al frente; sonrió un poco e hizo una reverencia para saludarle.

-Un placer volver a verlo, majestad -Dijo la hobbit inclinándose, con la mano llena de flores cerca del pecho y la otra levantando la falda de su vestido.

Bilba sonreía de forma amable pero sobre todo educada, aunque era el jardín privado del rey ella pensó que no lo vería aquí, que estaría más ocupado por la celebración, esperó un momento para ver que decía el alto elfo pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se le quedaba viendo, la comarqueña se sintió un tanto extraña por la mirada que traía el monarca, pero no dejó de lado el tener tacto con él.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, es muy amable de su parte.

-¿A eso viniste? – Preguntó el elfo muy interesado, dando un paso a delante, mientras que a Bilba le pareció muy raro el comentario pero siguió el rumbo de la conversación.

-Si, de lo contrario no osaría interrumpir en su reino.

Tal vez por su comportamiento propio de él o porque le supo a su padre contener los sentimientos en ciertos momentos, Thranduil retuvo en el cuerpo lo que parecería ser "Emoción" de que la hobbit viniera precisamente a su reino por la fiesta que preparó; por lógica la invitación sería únicamente para las elfas de cada reino elfico, pero la integrante de la compañía se enteró y asistió. Pasó por alto que se adentrara a un sitio al que sólo su sangre podía entrar y que tomase flores que él no le ha obsequiado, pues le dio una interesante sorpresa y de paso, decidir algo.

-Si me disculpa debo ir con….

-Ya que la "Amiga de los elfos" está aquí, por lo menos debo tener el tacto de que bailes con el rey, para que tu viaje no haya sido en vano.

Esta vez fue ella la que abrió los ojos de sorpresa y más confundida, encima de eso la cara se le pintó de un suave rojo al ver que acortó la distancia, se inclinó elegantemente y acercó su mano a ella en un movimiento lleno de gracia. La hobbit Bolsón quedó aún más perturbada, moviendo los ojos por los alrededores buscando al mago, que seguramente estaba ocupado en los dichosos frutos y no se daría una vuelta para con ella; haciendo esfuerzo grande por calmarse y ser respetuosa con aquel hombre, habló.

-Aguarde, gracias por la gentileza pero no soy una buena bailarina, podría terminar pisándolo _y quien sabe que me haga… es capaz de llevarme a las celdas de orcos como a mis amigos,_ además no se vería bien -La mente de la hobbit es rápida, no habría armonía en la imagen, un alto elfo rey bailando con una hobbit que es del tamaño de un infante y que de paso no sabe bailar, en eso su madre falló en enseñarle, nunca supo coordinar en los pasos y siempre pisó a su pareja en turno de baile.

La negativa de la hobbit incomodó al rey, así que sin importarle las excusas de su negativa tomó la mano de la hobbit con suavidad pero la necesaria presión para que no escapara, los nervios y el sonrojo de Bilba aumentaron haciéndole soltar el ramo grande de flores que llevaba en la otra mano, cayendo las flores al suelo. E inútilmente intentaba safarse pero el agarre del elfo era preciso a pesar de que no la sostenía con brusquedad; sus ojos buscaban al mago pero éste ni sus luces. Thranduil los hizo dirigirse a en medio de dos árboles de follaje inmenso, acompañados por un estanque con lirios de color azul como el cielo y con luciérnagas merodearon entre ellos.

La hobbit Bolsón aún lucía negativa a bailar, pero a él no le interesa, a pesar de que no puede tener la posición acostumbrada para bailar porque ella es pequeña, Thranduil hizo demostración de su amplia habilidad en el baile hasta para estos detalles; colocando sus manos de manera correcta en el pequeño cuerpo de Bilba, quien ya tenía la cara toda roja y no muy animada a mirarlo. En esta parte del jardín se escuchaba perfectamente la música, permitiéndoles bailar al son de ésta que era dulce y lenta, el rey elfo miraba desde su lugar el rostro de la hobbit con atención, fijándose en detalles de su cara, una cara que hoy veía limpia y no sucia como cuando partía a su hogar, hallando aquellos orbes verdes, la piel clara pero tiernamente tocada por el sol, las mejillas rojas como las manzanas; encontrando en todo eso algo que le hizo remover el corazón, o mejor dicho todo su ser desde dentro.

-Mírame.

-¿Eh? -Volteando con él.

-Cuando se baila debes ver a tu pareja.

-…Si, cierto… pe-ro… -Mantenía los ojos anclados en el suelo, primero por pena y luego por cerciorarse de no pisarlo; con mucho peso levantó la mirada dejándose llevar por los hábiles movimientos del rey.

Ella no supo cuánto duró la pieza músical ni como le hizo para no pisarlo a pesar de mirarlo a la cara, perdiendo de vez en cuando el paso, ni menos supo cuando él hizo que se detuvieran, quedando en silencio entre el murmullo del viento y el murmullo de los invitados; aún estaba nerviosa y el rey no la había soltado precisamente, al contrario, pareció que la sostenía con más determinación; la pobre hobbit se moría de la pena.

-Lo hiciste bien.

-…Gracias, pero perdí el paso cinco veces -Dijo la hobbit sonriendo apenada.

-Nimiedades -Dijo el tono autosuficiente, la hobbit volteó a verlo -, me parece que ya es tiempo de vayamos…

-¡Bilba!

La voz del mago rompió la calma, al escucharlo Bilba con brusquedad se liberó de los brazos del rey y retrocedió algunos pasos, Gandalf llegó a donde ellos agitado por el correr.

-Aquí estabas querida Bilba, te perdí de vista por mucho rato -Bilba sólo asintió callada -, gracias por encontrar a la pequeña hobbit, esperamos no haber interrumpido la festividad.

-Para nada, mithrantir -Hablo Thranduil con su acostumbrada seriedad, pero con un toque de molestia por haber aparecido, el mago notó eso.

-En nombre de los dos le doy las gracias por dejarnos entrar al jardín y que podamos tomar algunas de las bellas flores que…

-¿Dejarlos entrar? ¿Cuándo autoricé eso?, Dime que a qué te refieres mithrantir.

Bilba se tensó aún más con las palabras y ya se veía encerrada en la celda, Gandalf respiro para responderle cuando apareció Andarëano seguido de Legolas.

-Lo autorizaste hermano, acuérdate cuando te lo dije, revisábamos los preparativos de la fiesta, dejarías estas visitas especiales entrar a nuestro jardín para que Gandalf tomara los frutos que necesita y la señorita Bolsón tomara las flores que fuesen de su gusto, se los permitirías en su paso para ir a Erebor a celebrar el año nuevo de los enanos.

-¿Qué? -Volteó a donde la hobbit, quien estaba más tranquila por la presencia del mago.

De golpe le llegó el recuerdo, su hermano vino a su habitación con un mensaje del mago para pedirle que lo dejase tomar algunos frutos de sus árboles especiales para hacer un truco mágico en la fiesta de Erebor, mencionando especialmente en la carta a la hobbit quien lo acompañaría y le pedía que a ella también la dejase mirar el maravilloso jardín; comprendió que Bilba si vino a una fiesta… pero no a la suya en aspiraciones de ser seleccionada su esposa, sino para festejar con Escudo de Roble.

Lo último pensado le causó un raro malestar en el estómago.

-Me alegra verte otra vez, Gandalf -Sacudiendo amistosamente la mano del mago.

-Lo mismo digo, Hoja Verde.

-Y también a ti querida amiga Bolsón, nos honras viniendo a nuestro hogar -Habló el joven elfo con alegría, inclinándose para tomar su mano y besarla, el rojo en la cara se pintó en un parpadeo.

-Le agradezco el cumplido, pero no es para tanto, majestad.

-Claro que si, mi padre no deja a nadie más venir hasta esta parte del palacio, ¿Tomaste todas las flores que te gustaban?

-Oh si… -Bilba fue por las flores que quedaron tiradas sobre el césped, Legolas le ayudó para acomodarlas en un frondoso ramo.

Gandalf nada torpe, percibiendo algo en el ambiente o en el sentir del elfo se quedó de frente para aclarar alguna duda o queja, el hermano del rey se acercó, él también percibía algo en el ambiente.

-Así que por eso están en el palacio.

-Por supuesto, el camino es claro para llegar a Erebor sin inmiscuir al reino de los elfos, lamento que hayamos sido una sorpresa no grata para ti Thranduil.

-No lo fue – Habló ladeando la mirada a otro punto.

-Eso es grandioso, después de todo se trata de una fiesta sólo para los de su raza y no era correcto que otros se adentraran a ella sin invitación, temí que Bilba caminara por donde no debe, bien, entonces debemos irnos para no demorar más, nuevamente gracias por su gentiliza, querida Bilba ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió, acercándose a los dos hermanos haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias por todo, altezas, que sigan disfrutando de su celebración -Dicho eso caminó junto al mago con su tono sonrosado habitual, Legolas se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta el final del camino para su seguridad y poder charlar un poco más con los visitantes que van de paso.

Los orbes como el hielo observaron a los visitantes de paso hasta desaparecer del jardín, Andarëano tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Debemos despedir a los invitados, es obvio que no hubo seleccionada… ¿Verdad, hermano? -Habló en tono suspicaz, que su hermano menor se diese cuenta, no era nada nuevo.

…

-¿De verdad no desean permanecer aquí la noche?, Partirían con más energía mañana si descansan esta noche.

-Lo agradecemos pero tenemos contemplado llegar a Erebor esta misma noche, será en otra ocasión.

-Pero en la siguiente la señorita Bolsón no estará contigo, de seguro no tiene buena impresión de nuestro reino.

-Eso no es cierto, un reino que posee un jardín tan bello como ése no puede ser tan malo.

-Y lo que te faltó ver -Dijo ansioso por mostrarle a la hobbit.

Por fin llegaron a la salida del bosque, el camino no sería problema de aquí a la montaña, era una fortuna hacer el viaje esta vez en un pony.

-Me gustaría ver ese truco que mencionaste, no me imagino en qué te pueden ayudar los frutos.

-Tengo entendido que los tres reinos están tratando de llevar una alianza, entonces no veo que problema habrá si asistes al año nuevo con los enanos, aunque de seguro a dos reyes testarudos no los anima mucho la idea.

-Cierto -Los dos ya se sabían las quejas y negativas de cada monarca ante la idea, hacen un esfuerzo pero los cambios no se dan de la noche a la mañana.

Legolas se despidió afectuosamente de cada uno, disponiéndose a volver al reino y ellos a su caminata, avanzando los ponys para llegar a la ciudad del lago y tomar las balsas que el nuevo rey Bardo les había preparado en aviso de su paso por su reino. La hobbit bolsón miraba encantada su motín de flores aún fascinada, Gandalf se sentía complacido con la reacción de su amiga.

-Oye Gandalf, nunca supe que celebración estaban teniendo ¿Festejaban también el año nuevo? ¿O era una fiesta por la llegada del invierno?

-Oh no, nada de eso querida señorita Bilba, según entendía de Legolas en su respuesta de dejarnos pasar a su reino, era una fiesta para que el rey seleccionara una nueva esposa-La hobbit se quedó un tanto impresionada por la notica -, por la música y los ánimos que oía desde el jardín parece que todo fue de maravilla,

-Seguramente.

Fue todo lo que mencionó la hobbit del tema, estando más entretenida con su ramo de flores, Gandalf no obstante tenía mucho en que pensar y no precisamente en su truco mágico para la fiesta.

…

Recibiendo a su sobrino y decirle que fuese a descansar, sus pies lo llevaron a la habitación del mayor, tocó y abrió la puerta encontrándola sentado en su sillón frente al balcón que daba a su jardín privado, ensimismado en algún punto del cielo, mientras su mano sostenía una copa de vino que llevaba a su boca para refrescar su garganta.

-Los invitados se fueron satisfechos por la fiesta, no así las damas, varias tenían la esperanza de ser escogidas; lamento si esto no funcionó, ya habrá modo de que te acerques a Legolas, sólo debes apelar a tu famosa paciencia.

Dio media vuelta para darle espacio al rey, éste sin levantarse de su asiento le dijo en tono seguro.

-¿Quién dijo que no funcionó? -Adarëano detuvo su paso, sonriendo de forma más bien divertida, volvió hacia donde él preguntando.

-No te interesó ninguna de las bellas damas que venían a verte, creo que no pasaste de verles la cara y no recordar sus nombres, ¿Hubo alguna que valiera la pena?

-Claro que si -Bebió el resto del contenido de la copa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, de entre su ropa sacó una carta enrollada, el hermano menor la tomó -, que la lleve el mensajero, que la entregue personalmente al enano y que diga que no hay mero atisbo de retractarme.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Así que la dama en cuestión vale mucho la pena para pasar una velada entre tu raza favorita, se hará como digas hermano – caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y no se marchó sin antes decirle -, me parece que acertaste, aunque el mago se negará si no le parece, creí que no querías batallar con la selección de una esposa; aunque nuestro padre siempre dijo que lo que vale la pena, viene con tropiezos para llegar.

Salió de la habitación dejando a un sereno rey frente al balcón, sonriendo ahora divertido por el comentario.

-Tenía razón.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Shopia:** Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste, de tu pregunta, la verdad no me tardo tanto, actualizo cada semana, ya muy tarde dos, pero no ocurre mucho


	3. Una rareza

_**Una disculpa por el retraso jeje**_

* * *

 **Cap.3 Una rareza**

-Es todo, ahora puedes entregarte a la celebración siendo libre de tus obligaciones, espero que Fili aprenda eso de ti.

-Me conformo con que haga hincapié de las tradiciones.

-¿Sigue molestándote? Es lo que lleva consigo una alianza entre reinos, de lo contrario el pueblo de Durin se verá como hipócrita y eso ni tú mismo te lo permitirías -Thorin asintió resignado a las palabras de su hermana con lentitud, dejándose recargar sobre la silla frente a la mesa llena de papales que debe guardar.

Esta noche es la celebración del año nuevo y ya se siente con mayor fuerza la alegría del pueblo, en estos días a la espera de esta celebración, el mago y la hobbit la habían pasado muy bien en el castillo de Erebor, no tanto por las comodidades y privilegios que Dis dispuso para ellos, sino por estar con sus amigos de viaje. Todos se alegraron de volver a ver a la hobbit, abrazando a cada uno llena de alegría, la noche que llegaron justo como Gandalf dijo, todos estaban despiertos para recibirlos a pesar de las horas, aunque después de lo que pasaron en el viaje, desvelarse por recibir a ese par, no es tarea difícil. La hobbit paseó a donde sus amigos le llevaban para que conociera a la renovada Erebor, muy diferente a lo que divisó hace dos años y si se había quedado sorprendida por la estructura, quedó sin palabras al ver vida nuevamente dentro de la montaña.

De todos fue Thorin quien la recibió con gran respeto y el merecimiento que se le debe a una gran amiga como ella, fue él quien la presentó formalmente ante su pueblo como la "Amiga de los enanos", decretando que a donde fuera que esté, recibirá la ayuda de cualquier asentamiento de los enanos, decretó que a ella le pareció demasiado, pero sabe que no hay poder de su parte que haga quitarle la idea a su soberano amigo. Por otro lado Gandalf gastaba con pláticas con otros viejos enanos además de los integrantes de la compañía, especialmente de Dis, contándole de los lugares que visitaba en sus viajes y demás asuntos, junto al de ser partícipe de la celebración con un truco mágico para alegrar el ambiente… como si fuese posible que éste decayera en una fiesta de enanos.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas para tu labor?

-Claro que si, con estos polvos y estos frutos todo está en orden.

-Thorin dispuso una mesa especial para los integrantes de la compañía, ahí te darán los mejores platillos y postres.

-Gracias pero no era necesario, creí que como el año pasado estarían todos en la misma mesa del rey.

-Así hubiera querido mi hermano, pero cambió de parecer al recibir una carta del reino del bosque -Lo último llamó la atención del mago.

-¿Qué será?

-¿Puedes creer que el rey gusta de ser partícipe de esta celebración de enanos? ¡Es increíble!

Dis no lo terminaba de creer pero doblaba las manos para recibir al rey elfo, no pensaba a más de ellos, no así Gandalf que le parecía muy extraño, él jamás asistió en los años gloriosos de Thror ni el año pasado con Thorin; ¿Por qué en está ocasión si?

- _Espero estar equivocado, de verdad lo espero._

…

-Muy adecuado tu atuendo, lucirás tan bien como el año pasado.

-Es lo de menos para mí, con mis ropas de diario me basta.

-¡Eres el rey! El pueblo se animará al ver a su rey presentable para la fiesta -Dijo Balin animado a Thorin con una palmada en su hombro, el de cabello largo sonrió de lado, dejando en paz el atuendo para servirse una copa de vino -nos hizo feliz ver a Bilba otra vez, vi su cara sorprendida por nuestra cultura tanto como por la de los elfos, ¿Recuerdas la cara que traía en Rivendel?

-No la podía quitar con todo lo que ellos le mostraban -Dijo el rey enano al terminar de beber en la copa.

-Thorin no quiero inmiscuirme en cosas ajenas pero los años contigo me dan esa confianza, creo yo; aprovecha que ella está aquí para decírselo, tú hermana no podría ayudar mucho a pesar de lo tanto que quiere hacer.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Volteando hacia el enano de barba blanca que le sonreía para darle confianza.

-Nadie más que ella puede ser, vamos hijo, estas cosas es mejor decirlas de frente que en una carta, el matrimonio de mis padres lo comprueba -Thorin rio un poco.

-Te haré caso, gracias Balin.

…

Ori miraba las flores que descansaban en un florero de cuarzo blanco, las buscaba en el basto libro de flores pero no hallaba ninguna de ellas, Bilba sonriente le decía que ninguna se encontraría en ningún libro porque son flores pertenecientes al reino del bosque y son exclusivas de la familia real. los hermanos se hallaban en un pequeño entrenamiento en el balcón de la habitación de la hobbit, desde que llegó no fue dejada por la compañía, los príncipes eran los que más cerca estaban, contándole muchas cosas, también Bofur estaba con ellos fumando tranquilamente su pipa; algunas horas solían pasarse así en la habitación de Bilba.

-Chicos, dejen eso o estarán cansados para la fiesta.

-¡Jamás lo verás! -Dijo Kili tocando a su hermano con su espada de madera, ganando un punto.

-Oh vaya, Bilba ¿Trajiste algo especial para la fiesta?

-La princesa Dis le dio mi vestido a las costureras, dijo que podían hacerle unos mejores ajustes, no quise pero me gano.

-Así somos los enanos ¿Se te había olvidado?

-Por poco.

-Prepara tus pies de hobbit para todo lo que bailarás, me parece que habrá muchos queriendo bailar contigo, por lo pronto hay trece en puerta -Guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues no me preocupa, sus pies son más fuertes que los míos así que no hay problema si los pisos.

-¿La oyeron chicos? Cuiden sus delicados pies de los abrumantes pies de la señorita Bolsón.

-¡Bofur!

…

Las grandes puertas se abrieron para dejarle pasar al monarca, acompañado de un sequito de cuatro elfos, su hijo y su hermano menor; Thorin un paso al frente de Dis le dio la bienvenida, creyó que era una broma o que se retractaría a último minuto, pero el rey elfo llegó a buen momento para la fiesta; tenerle en su reino en cortesía de visitante era extraño, pero se debe pensar primero en su pueblo y no en querer batírselo a duelo. Cada uno permaneciendo sereno en su postura, Legolas se daba el lujo que no se daba su padre de sorprenderse por el lugar, en dos años los enanos trabajaron duro para volver la vida a este reino quedando espectacular, Adarëano sutilmente mostraba el asombro por las habilidades de los enanos.

Dis personalmente escoltó a los señores elfos a sus habitaciones donde podrían descansar un rato antes de la festividad, Thorin se había excusado por tener un asunto importante a tratar, la princesa les entregó maravillosas habitaciones, dejando a disposición de cada uno cuatro enanas a su servicio, Legolas admiraba los adornos de su habitación pero pronto se aburriría y aprovecharía para dar un paseo por el lugar, pues nunca lo había hecho, sólo había visitado en la sala del rey donde su padre solía dar presentación ante el rey Thror; su tío fue a donde el mayor para hablar con él.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dieron habitación en este reino?

-Lo sabes hermano, jamás -El menor río sueltamente.

-Thror nos mataba primero antes que dejarnos pisar una de estas habitaciones, cuentas con buena suerte hermano, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Llamar por ella? Te lo concederán, pero dime ¿De dónde nace esa seguridad de que la hobbit es la más indicada para ser reina?, De donde proviene no hay cargos de nobleza y es ajena a nuestra raza.

-Lo mismo te diré, lo sabes; tú como yo vimos en ella más de lo que dejó ver su aspecto, aunado a eso Legolas siente respeto por ella y admiración por su lealtad a los enanos, ninguna de las damas de la fiesta le ocasionaba algo así.

-Es verdad, un favor de su parte, pero se cuidadoso una noticia así no le caerá precisamente como una bendición, porque no es contigo con quien pasó trece meses conviviendo, además… no gozas de fama por ser un bondadoso elfo como el señor de Rivendel a quien te recuerdo, le causó grata impresión a la mediana -El rostro serio pero seguro de Thrandil tuvo una ligera grieta por lo último dicho, esas opiniones no le interesaban, pero en este momento causa malestar.

Dos enanas llamaron a la puerta para traer a ellos unos aperitivos antes de la fiesta, Adarëano agradeció por ellos pero el mayor se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes preguntar por el paradero de la hobbit en esa inmensa montaña.

…

Quedo encantada con el resultado, pensando que sería extravagante pero la princesa dijo la verdad que lo adecuarían a su gusto, y ahora mira como el vestido que fue de su madre que era muy propio para una hobbit, ahora era una maravillosa mezcla de su raza con la de los enanos, llegando a parecerle el vestido original como algo simple. Tocaba con cuidado el vestido cual si fuese a romperse con brusquedad aunque eso no pasaría, entretenida en su acción con la vestimenta oyó tocar a la puerta, dejó entrar a la persona, siendo Thorin.

-Bilba -Inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Hola Thorin, creí que estarías ocupado con la celebración, no saliste en mucho rato del salón.

-Eso ya terminó, en adelante es sólo disfrutar de la fiesta -Habló acercándose a ella, sonriéndole de forma grata, el rey enano de estar en una pose relajada, se acomodó de forma un poco más seria pero sin exceso por tratarse de una fiel amiga y no de un monarca.

Bilba notó el cambio de la postura y se dispuso a poner atención al rey, si algo aprendió en todo el tiempo que transcurrió junto a ellos, es que Thorin hace eso cuando quiere decir algo de importancia y no es para nada de juego; sin embargo no teme porque su postura no es rígida.

-En verdad te agradezco que aceptaras la invitación a mi reino, sabes que esta montaña es tu hogar, te lo has ganado, ven cuanto quieras e incluso puedes vivir aquí si así lo deseas.

-Gracias Thorin, es mucho lo que me ofreces, con permitirme visitarlos es suficiente, a mí me dio más felicidad volver a verlos y encontrarme el reino levantado y a ti en toda tu dignidad de rey, si llego a tener hijos les hablaré de todos ustedes en especial de ti, en mi hogar les hablo de mi viaje a los niños y en especial de tu pueblo; quiero que sepan la lealtad de los enanos y de su fuerza no sólo física sino también del corazón, todos quedan admirados de tu pueblo a pesar de que quizá jamás lo puedan ver.

Escudo de Roble sintió una calidez en el interior por sus palabras, no todos son afectos a los enanos y seguramente ellos tienen parte de culpa por su carácter, pero está comprobado que aquellos que les dan el beneficio de la duda reconocen un gran pueblo, edificando una amistad que puede perdurar más allá de los tiempos. Si se cree que los enanos son de piedra, están equivocados, de lo contrario no sentiría aquél tacto de luz que le toca y le provocaría unas lágrimas si no fuera porque él es adepto a controlarse. Las manos grandes y gruesas tomaron a las pequeñas y suaves, eran tan pequeñas que podía cubrirlas con sus manos, se miraron un momento sonriendo mutuamente, si hubiese algo más a decir no sucedió, con ese silencio se decía lo necesario.

-Gracias a ti por ser nuestra entrañable amiga, juro que mis descendientes han de saber de ti, porque si gozamos nuevamente de tu hogar es porque tú aceptaste acompañarnos, gracias señora Bolsón, gracias por ser nuestra amiga.

Un rubor rosa pintó las suaves mejillas, ladeando por un instante la mirada, no solía oír palabras tan honorables para ella. La cercanía ya era considerable pero Thorin dio un paso más al frente mirándole a los ojos.

-Es por ello por lo que me animo a preguntarte algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué es? -Habló atenta.

-Querida Bilba debo decirte… mejor dicho debo pedirte con fervor que a mí me…

Un solo toque a la puerta y ésta se abrió revelándose el rey elfo, hobbit y enano voltearon al instante sorprendidos por su aparición, más no se soltaron de las manos, permanecieron en la misma posición. Por lo tanto para el rey Thranduil fue una sorpresa doble encontrarles así, que por inercia sus ojos se abrieron más y su boca también; creyó encontrarse a solas con la hobbit pero ella ya tenía compañía… y no cualquiera.

La boca de Thorin se torció en leve disgusto al momento que soltaba las manos de su amiga, giro para quedar de frente al elfo, la hobbit por su parte estaba un poco incómoda porque tal personaje hiciera aparición en un momento como éste.

-¿Sucede algo para que haga esta aparición? -El rey elfo corrigió su postura aunque su sorpresa no había desaparecido.

-Debía hablar con la señorita Bolsón.

-Casualidad, yo también necesitaba hablar con ella, como llegué primero entonces es obvio que…

-Lo mío es culminante -Habló con el tono de un rey puesto en un objetivo, aquello comenzaba a molestar a Thorin pues su "Invitado" estaba usando su acostumbrado tono, dando órdenes en un reino que no era suyo y para hablar con una invitada que no era suya.

Thorin no toleraría ese comportamiento en su hogar y menos de parte de un ser del que no es precisamente afecto, no obstante Bilba percibiendo el ambiente tenso que los dos emanaban, se colocó en medio de los dos tratando de mediar el asunto.

-Si lo permite majestad, hablaré primero con Thorin y prometo atenderlo lo antes posible, espero su comprensión.

Fue en este momento que el rey enano agradeció la presencia de la hobbit, de lo contrario ya estaría discutiendo con Thranduil por necedad de ser primero que los demás, el elfo no quedó cómodo, pero realmente a su parecer y por muy raro que parezca de su parte; pensó que no le convenía mantener una mala imagen delante de ella, desde luego que la otra parte le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse, tomó una decisión y es su ego realizarla.

-Estaré esperando -Habló mirándola penetrantemente, Bilba se sintió extraña con esa mirada, el elfo salió de la habitación cerrando detrás de si la pesada puerta.

-¿Qué tenía que hablar contigo?

-No tengo idea Thorin, no creo que haya algo tan importante de lo que me deba contar pero debo atenderlo por respeto.

-No deberías molestarte -Dijo el enano con total desinterés por los asuntos del rey.

Thranduil caminó por los pasillos con un mal sabor de boca y de estómago, por fuera mantenía su pose seria y distante hacia los enanos con los que se topaba, quienes daban una reverencia, él ni los miraba, sólo podía tener en la mente la escena que halló al abrir la puerta y el malestar que le causó, ¿Porqué? Al decidir que la mediana tenía el potencial para ser su esposa, encontrarla junto a un ente masculino es delicado, peor aun tratándose de un enano rey al que no le cae en gracia. Entró a su habitación donde su hermano menor lo esperaba con noticias preferentemente favorables; pero con la cara que traía no es así.

-¿Fue un "No"?

-Escudo de Roble parece estar detrás de ella -El hermano medianamente le sorprendió la noticia.

-Era algo que podía suceder, tantos meses juntos, enfrentando situaciones peligrosas, amigos en común; podía suceder en cualquier momento, tendría más motivos para acercarse a Escudo de Roble que a ti que encerraste a sus amigos, los amenazaste con una guerra si no devolvían las joyas, reclamaste que hurtara las llaves de las celdas cuando los torpes guardias bebieron a cuerpo tendido…

-¿De qué lado se supone que estás? -Le preguntó enfadado por lo simple que decía las cosas, además del conocimiento que le provocaba en estos momentos.

Adarëano sonrió despreocupado mientras se sentaba de manera más cómoda en el diván de la habitación, Thranduil le encaraba la mirada, dando un paso cerca de su hermano.

-Te seré sincero hermano, a mí me agrada la elección que hiciste y estoy seguro que con ella Legolas se sentiría como en un hogar, uno de verdad pues hasta donde sé las hobbits son más hogareñas que las mujeres y aún más que las elfas, en sus venas corre la maternidad innata, es una excepcional elegida; pero debes ser más realista, si tú te fijaste en sus atributos sólo hasta ahora, sábete que has perdido terreno, aunque aún si lo hubieras sabido a tiempo es con estos enanos con quienes compartió, haz una comparación contigo y el rey enano, dime ¿A cuál de los dos escogería la señorita Bilba?

Las manos del rey de los elfos se hicieron lentamente puños y su mirada pálida como el hielo inclinó suavemente.

…

La música sonaba alegremente y muchos en medio del gran salón bailaban al compás de ésta, también había mesas para los gustosos a comer. Los integrantes enanos de la compañía comían y bebían con ánimo, Legolas así como desde que entró veía interesado el ambiente de los enanos, aunque en el pasado mostrara poca curiosidad como su padre por esta raza, la verdad es que se daba el lujo de demostrar su asombro y dejar que su sinceridad apareciera, el pueblo de los enanos es tan impresionante como el suyo.

En esta celebración todo el mundo se divertía, hasta el rey que hizo a un lado la incomodidad de tener nuevos "Invitados" a su fiesta para relajarse y comer y beber a placer, el rey elfo se puede decir que degustaba el banquete que le servía pero sus ojos de hielo iban hacia Bilba, quien se había sentado junto a sus amigos enanos divirtiéndose con todos ellos, incluso bailó con la mayoría demostrando habilidad aunque fuesen danzas nuevas para ella; lo que le tenía interesado era la espontaneidad que mostraba en este reino, ante este pueblo, dejaba ver que se sentía como en su casa.

Con todo lo que miraba, las diferencias se hacían tan evidentes como una mancha negra en fino papel blanco.

-¿Hermano desiste? -Preguntó el menor con cierta broma, el mayor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

-Lo pensé cuando te dio de golpe la cruenta realidad de tu desventaja.

-No permitiré tus insolencias Adarëano, no creas que la promesa a tu madre me detendrá de darte tu merecido por tus palabras.

-¿Ah si? -Sin miedo alguno sonrió -¿Y lo harás delante de ella? -Apuntó a discreción con su dedo a la hobbit, quien después de haber bailado de forma graciosa con Bifur, se acercó a los elfos, el rey elfo relajó momentáneamente su postura mientras que el otro se hallaba divertido.

-Majestad -Dio una reverencia delante de ellos -, perdone por no atenderlo después de hablar con Thorin pero la fiesta había comenzado y yo pensé que estaba ocupado con sus familiares, si no es buen momento yo lo entenderé.

-Para nada, pero aquí no es lugar adecuado, por favor acompáñame -Se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a ella invitándola cortésmente a que le siguiera, la hobbit lo hizo no sin antes despedirse respetuosamente del otro señor elfo, quien la disculpo educadamente.

Los dos entraron a un alumbrado pasillo hasta que no se les vio, Adarëano se entretenía con la situación, pero pronto cambió de espectador a guardia, al interponerse entre el pasillo y el mago, quien al ver a su amiga retirarse junto al rey se levantó de su asiento para alcanzarle.

-Retírese.

-Deja que den un paseo.

-¿Paseo? No estoy para juegos ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con Bilba?

-¿Temeroso por ella, mago? Mi hermano no es un desagraciado ¿Estarías igual de preocupado que si fuese con Elrond?

-Deja el sarcasmo para después, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Thranduil? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que haya venido a una celebración que no le interesa, que nunca le ha interesado?

-Si tu persuasión es tan buena como dices, entonces ya podrás imaginarlo.

-¿Será posible?... ¡Es una locura!

…

El camino fue silencioso, para la hobbit un tanto incómodo, pero no supo que decir frente a un hombre como él, no era Thorin u otro de sus amigos con los que podía sacar cualquier tema, aun así trató de relajarse, a pesar de que en su mente se preguntaba que cosa querría tratar con ella, si se han visto muy pocas veces. Se detuvieron delante de un gran balcón de piedra blanca donde se dejaba ver la llegada del invierno, comenzando esa noche a nevar suavemente pintando ya varios alrededores de la montaña.

Bilba dio una mirada al panorama de afuera y al voltear hacia el acompañante, éste acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, la sorprendió y se tensó de alguna manera, pero por educación no dijo nada, salvo dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-¿De que quería hablar su majestad conmigo? -Thranduil sonrió por sus buenos modales, muy diferente a los enanos revoltosos del salón, según su parecer, sonrió con seguridad dando el paso adelante por el paso que ella retrocedió.

-Dime pequeña hobbit, ¿Sabes acaso que celebración se estaba llevando a cabo cuando llegaron a mi reino?

-Gandalf me dijo que era una fiesta para escoger una nueva esposa, no lo sabía hasta después de llegar con Bardo, pensé que había sido una celebración por la despedida del otoño o algo así que celebran ustedes los elfos.

- _Tiene noción de lo que celebramos, es maravilloso,_ exactamente, ya que estuviste ahí ¿Tienes idea de cuál fue mi elección? -Bilba ni de broma imaginaba, de hecho, sentía absurdo que hablara con ella un tema que no le compete.

-…No, pero seguramente su majestad tomó la decisión correcta -Le respondió amablemente.

Sus respuestas muy inocentes, la mirada hielo dio un rápido camino a su imagen, le favorecía los detalles de los enanos en la ropa, en su mente la imagino con ropas elficas adecuadas a ella; y a pesar de que no cuenta con una estatura como las elfas, que no cuenta con la figura "Estilizada" de las féminas de su raza, en realidad la hobbit no desmerecía, contaba con la misma posibilidad de verse hermosa, hasta más y eso fue precisamente lo que él vio en su jardín, lo que resaltó en medio de tantas y tantas bellezas elficas con gracia y encanto místico; el encanto hogareño y natural de Bilba se abrió paso a todo lo demás.

Por ello, se inclinó con elegancia y tomó una de sus manos hallando su mirada, Bilba sin palabras no dio ni tiempo de pedir explicaciones cuando le llega, una bomba de notica.

-Tienes razón, mejor decisión no pude tomar eres la más indicada.

-…¿E-eh?

Creyó oír mal o que estaba soñando algo extraño, pero el frío que lograba pasar del balcón y el contacto de la mano del elfo la traen al mundo real, a un mundo muy raro para la realidad.

-Bilba Bolsón, eres la mejor elección que puede haber, eres la escogida para ser mi esposa y ser la nueva reina del Bosque Negro.

Definitivamente estaba en un mundo raro, no lo entendía, no lo creía, y su cuerpo reacción a liberarse del agarre pero sólo duró unos segundos pues la mano grande del rey volvió a sostenerla y esta vez con más desición.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Está bromeando su majestad?

-Nunca he sido afecto a la broma y menos con algo tan delicado.

Con la mirada le pedía una explicación, ya que por la boca apenas y pudo formular esas preguntas, pues sus ojos estaban redondos de la sorpresa y ya suplicaba por la aparición del mago.

-Como supiste, esa noche se llevó una fiesta donde elegiría una nueva esposa, elfas de diferentes lugares asistieron, más de las que pensé que asistirían pero ninguna llamó mi atención, era algo que toda mi vida he visto y eso no era lo que buscaba.

-¿Buscaba? Pero… pero alteza ¿Qué dice?, Yo no fui para ser elegida, sólo acompañaba a Gandalf y tomé las flores que me permitieron, yo no sabía que la fiesta era por tal motivo, además era una fiesta sólo para elfos, para su raza, una hobbit no pinta en esos lugares tan…

-Eso me pregunté cuando te vi en el jardín -La cara de la hobbit hizo más hincapié en su confusión -, desde luego que la invitación era sólo para las damas elficas, incluso asistió la sobrina de Cirdán la cual es sumamente bella, elegante, deleitable, dicen que baila de forma que hechiza con el primer movimiento y se comprobó en la fiesta. Pero entonces te vi a ti y creí que habías asistido para ser elegida, y después al verte en medio de las flores que mi padre tanto atesoraba vino a mi mente tus muchas cualidades que son esplendorosas y que compiten con cualquiera de las fascinantes damas que asistieron al baile.

La voz de la hobbit no regresaba y aunque escuchaba todo lo que decía, también lo escuchaba como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia y fuese un susurro.

-No fuiste invitada al baile pero eres escogida, aún si no lo crees.

Era un sueño extraño y no tiene cabida en la realidad de su mundo, seguramente su cara se encontraría pálida, sin embargo del otro lado de la ventana se dejan ver los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf que merodean hasta dentro de la montaña para que todos celebraran el fin del año para los enanos y celebrar un nuevo año en este su hogar.

Esos colores le dan color a la cara de Bilba y al rostro del rey quien no ha desistido de su agarre.

-No… -Su boca por fin reaccionó.

-Es gigantesca la noticia pero está decidido.

-No majestad -Le habla queriendo ser seria encarándole la mirada.

-Entiendo tu sorpresa pero descubrirás que es no tan malo -Ignorando sus negativas.

-Alteza no lo entiende, recapacite.

-No hay nada que tenga que pensar.

Quiso liberarse y Thranduil mantuvo su agarre provocando que se acercara más, tanto como cuando bailaron en su jardín, el rostro de Bilba estaba que no lo creía y los colores de los fuegos artificiales no dejaban saber si su cara estaría sonrojada o pálida, aunque seguramente sería una extraña mezcla de ambos, porque ahora el rostro del rey elfo estaba tan cerca suyo.

Y la mente de Bilba otra vez estaba fuera de lugar, podría quedar en blanco luego del taco de la otra mano del elfo en su mejilla con suma delicadeza.

¿Qué era todo aquello para una hobbit de la Comarca?

 **Continuara…**


	4. Una plática

**PERDONENE por el retraso, escases de inspiración además de ocupada comiendo cuanto antojo quiera, ok eso último no jeje, aquí el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

 **Cap.4 Una plática**

-Cálmate mago, las cosas no son tan graves como las imaginas.

-Una decisión así no es cualquier cosa para una hobbit, piensa en como lo tomará.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuese la mayor calamidad –De pronto Legolas al notar desde su mesa como su tío y el mago parecían discutir se acercó.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

La primera vez que los vio así no dio a más importancia, antes cuando Gandalf lanzara los fabulosos fuegos artificiales, ahora le veía más molesto y vio cómo su tío no se movía de ese lugar; para más rareza su padre había desaparecido.

-Mithrantir teme por la vida de la señorita Bilba en manos de tu despiadado padre –Habló el elfo con diversión, irritando en un grado más a Gandalf.

-No debes preocuparte, mi padre nunca le haría mal.

-Yo no he dicho que la lastimará pero sus intenciones no cuadran.

-¿Intensiones? –Arqueando una ceja, Adarëano más que divertido al ver como la ligereza de su sobrino comenzaba a mortificar al Istarí.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que planea tu padre?

-Ciertamente sí.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo? –Casi gritaba y si no le oyen es al sonido de la fiesta y ánimo de los enanos es más fuerte.

-No me negué al principio por considerar a la señorita Bilba inferior a nosotros, la considero alguien admirable y de respeto, me rehusaba porque tal vez no sería una noticia grande para ella, con nuestro pueblo desgraciadamente no ha compartido como con el de los enanos; de lo que puedo estar seguro es de la decisión inamovible de mi padre y que su intención no es mala.

Dejó al mago muy pensativo con esta respuesta, inclinando la cabeza mientras digería las cosas, Adarëano felicitó silenciosamente a su sobrino por sus palabras, éste dio una media sonrisa; en ningún momento mintió, pero es realista de que una noticia así no es algo que le ocurra seguido a una hobbit con una vida muy sencilla.

-Gandalf ¿Has visto a Bilba? Quisiera hablar con ella –Al mago lo sacó de sus ideas la aparición de Thorin, se podía decir que hasta le provocó nervios.

El rey enano sospechaba por el aspecto de cada uno, casi nota como su pregunta perturbó al mago y como a los dos elfos también, o al menos al menor porque el mayor dio un cambio de posición más firme con su pregunta.

-¿Dónde está?

…

Retiró la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, encarándole nuevamente y aunque no podía safarse del agarre, demostraba una clara negativa a la propuesta, el elfo por supuesto que lo sabía pero no se echaría para atrás.

-Yo no ambiciono un trono, ¿Qué podía hacer yo sentada a su lado? Le pido que lo piense mejor y tome a una bella elfa a su lado, su reino lo seguirá alabando.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Ninguna de las que asistieron tenía algo diferente, contigo mi reino cambiará.

-Usted puede lograrlo con ayuda de su pueblo, tiene un hermano y un hijo a su lado, no necesita de alguien como yo, su hogar está completo.

"Hogar", lo que él sentía que no era verdaderamente para su hijo, una cosa es dejarlo por fuerza mayor pero Legolas estaba decidido a dejarlo por mucho tiempo, si no es que para siempre; ¿Qué hará sin su hijo? Su sola presencia no será suficiente para que desee permanecer el príncipe de su reino, una familia si lo haría.

-Busque a alguien digna de usted –Se libró del agarre dispuesta a regresar al salón con los demás pero nuevamente fue detenida por la mano del elfo, Bilba volteó contrariada.

-Debes ser tú, eres la única capaz.

-Majestad piense en su pueblo.

-Por eso te escogí a ti, porque pienso en la familia que aún tengo.

Bilba percibió un dejo de tristeza en su mirada en lo último, ¿Qué tendría que ver su familia en el tema? No obstante, la señorita Bolsón entendió que de ésta no iba a salir librada y, aunque se quiso resistir, el rey elfo hablaba en serio, siendo así entonces ella debía irse por el lado de las buenas costumbres de los hobbits; especialmente por el buen nombre de los Bolsón. Se serenó en su idea de huir o dar un espectáculo para salir de esta escena, respiró hondo y profundo y se relajó ante la situación; Thranduil viendo eso podría sentirse relajado… pero tantos siglos no lo hacen bajar la guardia y menos ante alguien tan especial como Bilba.

Sin decir palabras hizo una mirada para que le soltara la mano, el rey elfo accedió confiando que no va a escaparse, lo hizo suavemente y ella agradeció en un ademán.

-De acuerdo, si lo que me dice es verdad y yo tengo ese algo "Especial" sobre todas esas bellezas elfícas que había en su fiesta –Dio un tono sarcástico en lo último, causándole gracia a Thranduil, va mostrando faceta de ella y era positivo –, si usted dice que su familia me aceptará y todo su pueblo, quiere decir que no tendré que batallar con nada, porque cada uno puede dar su negativa siendo un problema.

-Acertaste, ¿Y a dónde querrás ir?

-Todo suena demasiado fácil para mí, pero yo podría entenderlo porque se trata del mismísimo rey, se trata de su palabra –Thranduil asintió complacido de lo que oía -, ¿Por qué debería aceptarlo? Si los dos somos desconocidos.

-Eso tiene solución.

-¿Le será grato pasar tiempo con una hobbit?

-Pequeña doncella, sé que mi actitud no es como la del medio elfo Elrond, ni que mi hogar por causa de la oscuridad resulta acogedor como el suyo, pero me parece que merezco el beneficio de la duda, creo que es injusto que no se me dé una oportunidad como la tuvieron tus amigos enanos.

El elfo hablaba ciertamente molesto, tiene en cuenta que su comportamiento no ayuda sin embargo, no es motivo para que se huya de él sin darle al menos una oportunidad; Bilba estaba percibiendo esto y aunque continua queriendo que sea algo que no tiene relevancia, la realidad es otra y que, a ella no le agradaba encasillar a las personas sin importar sus actitudes, así pensó después de conocer a ese grupo de trece enanos y abrirse a un mundo más allá de la Comarca.

-Me sentiría muy honrado de que me dieras la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a tu lado, pequeña doncella.

Sus mejillas se le pintaron en un suave rosa, sintiéndose incómoda, sus papás la prepararon si un decente hobbit la cortejaba pero ¿Un rey elfo?

-¡Bilba! -Gandalf se iba a cercando a donde ellos por los pasillos, Thranduil tomó su brazo.

-¿Tengo tu consentimiento? –Lo habló con insistencia, aunque su agarre no fue agresivo sino con cuidado, la hobbit lo miró de lado sin responder, fue entonces cuando llegó el mago –Siempre tan oportuno, mithrantir.

-Para mala fortuna de algunos así somos los magos, ¿Todo está bien? –Miró a su amiga, el elfo se molestó por la pregunta.

-Preguntas como si la hubiese agredido, ¿Tan así es la desconfianza?

-Es la acostumbrada preocupación por una amiga, deberías de saberlo su majestad.

Ella observaba las miradas de cada uno, no quería problemas en una celebración a la que fue invitada y menos si el motivo era ella, tomó la mano del mago para llamar su atención.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, su majestad sólo quería hablar unas cosas conmigo.

El mago gris se daba una idea de lo hablado y no bajaba los humos, así como Thranduil que le retaba la mirada, comprendiendo que ya no tendría oportunidad de hablar con la hobbit por esa noche, valía más preguntar de una vez.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, pequeña doncella? –Gandalf abrió la boca para cuestionar la pregunta, pero le quedó a la punta de la lengua cuando habló Bilba.

-Acepto.

Gandalf volteó incrédulo hacia su amiga mientras que Thranduil se llenó de complacencia, dejándose ver una sonrisa en su rostro adornándolo; la hobbit aun sosteniendo la mano del mago, le acariciaba de manera que comprendiera su decisión y que no habría peligro, no obstante él no cambió a una posición más relajada. Frunciendo su entrecejo cuando el rey elfo acortó distancia, tomó la mano de la hobbit Bolsón prodigándole un beso.

-Te estoy infinitamente agradecido pequeña doncella, _hantale, lisse oloori_.

Con ello se marchó del pasillo, al pasar por donde Gandalf le miró de manera arrogante por su victoria, dejando al mago con un entripado que le duraría toda la noche; encaró a su amiga por una explicación y ella aunque no molesta no quería decir que estaba contenta con lo respondido.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, pero creo que a un monarca no se le debe hacer una grosería, aunque no debo temer en la Montaña Solitaria, si pude sobrevivir a una guerra de cinco ejércitos, podré con un rey.

-Ésa debería ser mi línea llena de positivismo –Exhaló cansado.

Al retornar a la fiesta inmediatamente Thorin la invitó a bailar, aunque había más parejas al bailar ambos sabían que eran mira de muchos ojos, a la hobbit no le pudo incomodar al disfrutar de la fiesta de este pueblo, sin embargo volvió a sentirse incómoda por saberse observada por el rey elfo, quien se disponía a retirarse de la fiesta y ella no pudo distinguir su mirada, pero si se supo observada en todo momento hasta que él se retiró.

…

En la mañana disfrutando del almuerzo con Thorin y su familia acompañados por Gandalf, tuvieron una charla tan agradable como los días anteriores pero, al término del almuerzo y estando dispuesta a ir a donde Bofur y sus primos para que le mostraran la fabricación de muñecos, una enana entró a dar el mensaje de que Thranduil la esperaba. "Que rapidez" pensó Bilba mientras agradeció el mensaje, pero Thorin curvó la ceja y Gandalf aunque fumaba se le notaba no muy entusiasmado después de dichoso mensaje.

-¿Podría saber que necesita contigo, Thranduil?

Esto no iba a ser la bomba para todos, así que usó la sutileza que le enseñó su madre, alegó que sólo quería charlar un rato porque sentía curiosidad por la Comarca, no diría más, retirándose antes de que Escudo de Roble hiciese más cuestionamientos; éste no quedaba muy conforme pero no podía más a saber pues debe ver a los jefes de la sección norte de la mina y luego una charla con Dain de negociación. Bilba caminó hasta donde la habitación del rey pero a la entrada estaba otra enana, dándole el aviso de que la esperaba en la terraza sur, ella acató y marchó. No puede decirse que va con emoción, en realidad cada paso se le hacía pesado aunque se mostraran ligero en su camino.

Cuando llegó encontró al rey y al hijo, quienes miraban el panorama antes de voltear hacia ella, Legolas le saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa y por increíble que parezca Thranduil mostraba una sonrisa que podría ser más reluciente que la de su hijo; fue cuando llegó otra vez esa "Incomodidad" en el estómago y un rubor ligero en las mejillas, Legolas se retiró para darles privacidad y ella supo que aquí era cuando comenzaba "Esto", el rey elfo acortó la distancia y tomó la mano de Bilba para darle un beso, más ella la retiró.

-Agradezco el gesto pero no tiene que hacerlo, no soy de la realeza, sólo soy una hobbit hogareña –Habló como si fuese la total verdad, pero otras vez el elfo la sorprendió.

-¿Eso importa? –Tomó nuevamente su mano para prodigarle el beso, Bilba se sintió nerviosa.

Thranduil la invitó a acercarse al barandal de mármol blanco, observó al paisaje que ofrecía la montaña, divisando a la ciudad del Valle y un poco más allá, casi pudiendo divisarse lo que sería el Bosque Negro. Era una vista hermosa con el toque blanco que el invierno comenzaba a dar, quedaron así unos segundos hasta que el elfo hablo.

-Es seguro que en primavera la vista es más maravillosa, incluso mi reino puede llegar a verse de esa manera en esa estación que es mi preferida.

-La mía también.

-Debes saber que el bosque no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en que era tan verde que daba la sensación de que Yavanna habitaba en él, mi padre disfrutaba mucho del bosque en el verano.

-Le creo –Lo dijo mirando hacia él, Thranduil le encontró la mirada, anclándose en ella unos instantes sin hablar.

-Pero ahora es sitio de muerte y podredumbre, entiendo que es un sitio que no frecuentarías, es mi realidad como rey defender mi reino y todos los días asechan las criaturas malignas, hemos logrado mantenerlas a raya y preservar la tranquilidad, estoy seguro que todo eso terminará algún día y el bosque recuperará su belleza de antaño, mi hijo Legolas ansia verlo, era muy pequeño cuando aún había pureza en el aire que emanaba.

Bilba prestaba atención a lo dicho y escucha una nostalgia por esos días pasados, tal vez es una hobbit de vida tranquila pero, entendía que a diferencia de Elrond que se mantenía a salvo por un anillo que Gandalf le comentó, Thranduil no y debe luchar por sobrevivir en un bosque que es lastimado por la oscuridad, además de contar con la suficiente comida para todo su reino, el cual había alcanzado para compartir con los sobrevivientes de la Ciudad de Lago y ayudar a Thorin en la reconstrucción del reino con algunos vivires para soportar el invierno; él no lo tenía fácil.

-Había entendido por una conversación que tuvo mi hijo con el mago, de que gustas de las historias de elfos.

-Eran libros de mis abuelos, los leía todo el tiempo en especial en los días lluviosos, mi padre me dijo que mi abuelo Bohoní se las leía antes de dormir cuando era niño.

-¿Estaba mi reino en ellos?

-En realidad no, bueno… había algo escrito en ellos, es decir… en realidad sólo en un libro porque había más detalles de Rivendel y Lothlorien en más de un libro; fue por ellos que de niña corría por los límites de la Comarca para buscar elfos… ¡Cosa de niños!, A la que ansiaba encontrar era a la Dama de la luz, pero ya sé que se encuentra más alejado su pueblo.

Thranduil se sintió enternecido por la ingenuidad de su niñez, buscar elfos en tierras lejanas que ellos jamás pisarían, sintió un poco de molestia que de su reino se mencionara con pobreza de contenido… y no se impresionó de que ansiara encontrar a Galadriel; era bella, sabía y poderosa; personaje de leyenda para los mortales, el mismo Oropher lo reconocía.

-Entonces ¿Te interesaría saber algunas historias de mi reino?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Fue así como se pasaron un tiempo considerable en el relato de historias, a la hobbit el gusto a una buena historia no desaparecía, mucho menos cuando eran contadas con detalle, esmero y elocuencia de un elfo tan antiguo como Thranduil; Bilba mostraba tanto interés que el viento fresco del invierno no le molestaba, parte por sus abrigadora ropa y por prestarle atención a su compañía. A cada palabra sintió decepción de que algo así no estuviese en sus libros, el reino del bosque gozaba de riqueza en historias; cada que Thranduil abría la boca para relatar, ella iba imaginando y conociendo más de ese reino que parecía querer estar ajeno a todo, siendo como secreto su existencia; como todo en los elfos, casi podían tener un ostracismo como los enanos.

Los dos fueron ajenos de que en la puerta emparejada, Adarëano los espiaba, con una sonrisa divertida de que su hermano era determinado en lo que quería, aunque a sinceridad alegrándose de que con la hobbit se mostrara relajado como lo hacía con él, aunque por supuesto, de forma diferente. Se retiró para darle espacio, bajó las escaleras para llegar a un pasillo, caminó hasta donde lo llevaría al sitio de la plaza en esa montaña, topándose con su sobrino.

-¿Entretenido con el paseo?

-Claro que sí, este lugar es sorprendente –Su tío rió tocando el hombro de Legolas.

-No lo admitas frente a estos enanos, vayamos a revisar un poco más.

-Tío dime de dónde vienes, ¿Espiabas a mi padre?

-¡Tan bueno como con el arco!, Me conoces bien.

-Desde niño sé que siempre te has preocupado por mi padre, ¿Está todo bien con la señorita Bolsón? –El mayor volvió a reír abrazando con un brazo a su sobrino, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de piedra verde, alumbrando las antorchas y la luz del exterior que lograba colarse.

-Digamos que lo veo con más ánimo que en la fiesta, creo que está más interesado en una plática con ella que con la bellísima sobrina de Cirdan, no lo digas a nadie, pero lo que más le gustó de ella fueron sus zapatillas, incluso lo vi luchar por no bostezar cuando ésta danzaba.

-El señor de los Puertos Grises se ofendería mucho –Él también luchaba por no reír por lo dicho.

…

-Fue así como Legolas derrotó esa araña y orco a la vez, mi hijo estaba tan orgulloso de su triunfo y valentía a pesar de su entrada adolescencia, que no me atreví a decirle que a ambas criaturas previamente había arrojado un dardo con droga para entumirlos, lo guardé en secreto con mi hermano, mi hijo se sintió con ánimo para dirigir una patrulla de elfos; batallé para persuadirlo hasta que fuese mayor; pero valía la pena por la alegría que vi en su rostro al pensar que protegió a su reino.

-Eso fue muy lindo de su parte, de niña me dediqué a mi primera maceta que tenía semillas de margaritas, la cuidé con esmero y cuando floreció me sentí orgullosa porque pensaba que yo sola pude hacerlo, je… cuando era adolecente descubrí que mis cuidados de niña no eran suficientes y mi papá no dado a esas actividades me ayudó en secreto; sé que no es tan sorprendente como lo de su hijo pero…

-Claro que lo es, eso demuestra de que entre razas habrá cosas que son exactamente iguales, la sonrisa de los hijos valen más.

Lo dijo con tal candidez que Bilba podía sentirlo, ésa y las demás historias fueron tan sorprendentes como encantadoras, fue algo muy agradable, pero el viento comenzó a hacerse más frío y a nevar, el elfo la invitó a entrar para resguardarse de la nieve; para este punto la hobbit Bolsón ya no se sentía tan incómoda como al principio, en realidad Thranduil supo bien como disuadirle una negativa, llegando a sentirse cómoda. Llegaron a un pasillo con ventanas con vista a la ciudad con enanos por doquier, ya era poco más de medio día, Bilba debía ir a otra parte a donde sus amigos, le mencionó a Thranduil sus planes y aceptó pues si vino a la montaña fue en parte por sus amigos, sin embargo le hizo la invitación para cenar con ellos esta noche, la hobbit volvía a sorprenderse, nunca imaginó comer con el rey del Bosque Negro.

-Gracias, pero ¿Sus familiares no se molestarán?

-Claro que no, estarán tan encantados como yo de que nos acompañes.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por la invitación y acepto acompañarlos.

Thranduil estaba más que fascinado, pudo pasar tiempo con ella y demostrar que no es tan amargado y frío como todos creen o como a muchos a dejado ver, para su despedida volvió a besarle la mano, sonriendo de una forma que la hobbit Bolsón sabía que no era mentira. El rey elfo se alejó de ella y Bilba continuó por su lado, aún pensado en el rato que pasó en su compañía, no fue desagradable. En la mañana cuando despertó se había pensado en que pasaría, de que hablaría, porque Thranduil es un elfo muy antiguo y ella… ella era una hobbit.

- _Se ve tan irreal, no sería tan raro si se tratase de una humana pero una hobbit es distinto y ser pareja de un rey así es algo que… que no te lo explican en casa._

Cruzó la puerta para ir a donde la casa de Bofur cuando, apareció Thorin llamando su atención impidiendo su paso.

-¿Qué sucede Thorin?

-Trato de ser paciente pero sabes que eso no es muy dado en los enanos.

-Y menos en la familia Durin, por lo visto.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero debes entenderme, Bilba dime tu respuesta de eso depende mucho.

-Tranquilo, yo pienso que en estas cosas lo único que cuenta es la sinceridad de nosotros… -Pero Thorin la tomó de los brazos acortando en un paso la distancia, su agarre no fue brusco pero si desesperado –Thorin en serio debes calmarte.

-Bilba no lo entiendes, mi mundo se irá de cabeza y tú no pareces entenderlo.

-Claro que si yo no soy insensible, no soy indiferente a tus sentimientos.

-¡Pues entonces dime si aceptas o no!

El rey enano estaba muy nervioso y su mirada abarcó a la hobbit, en esos zafiros se deslumbraba todo lo que Thorin tenía adentro que era más de los que mostraba al exterior. La hobbit pensaba que palabras decirle a Escudo de Roble, pero como no era un lugar muy apropiado pues enanos merodeaban por ahí y podían verlos, alentó a Thorin a adentrarse al camino que llevaba a la casa de Bofur; se fue segura de las miradas.

Pero no supo que el hermano menor de Thranduil se había encontrado observando todo desde unas escaleras superiores, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y odiando que sus oídos no alcanzaran tanto como sus ojos.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dieron mucho ánimo sin importar que sean pocos, vamos a seguir adelante con esta historias**


End file.
